


Pink Sneakers

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypsestuck, Death, I bask in the glory of angst, It's more... Platonic ouo, Multi, Other, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Rufioh took a breath, the air filled with the foul stench of rotting corpses and kicked up dust that seemed to be filling his lungs.Weary, tired, starving, injured."Ugh," Meenah groaned, as she passed another.Dead.This desert probably represented the whole world pretty well right now.Mostly dead.





	Pink Sneakers

Step.  
Step.  
Step.

As their journey continued, the sun beat down on their backs and tanned their skin shades and shades darker. They carried a few sacks of food, enough for the both of them, and weapons slung over their backs.

Step.  
Step.  
Step.

Dried blood covered their bodies, a horrific display of unruly hair and limbs as they stumbled on.

Step.  
Step.

Rufioh took a breath, the air filled with the foul stench of rotting corpses and kicked up dust that seemed to be filling his lungs.

Weary, tired, starving, injured.

"Ugh," Meenah groaned, as she passed another.

Dead.

This desert probably represented the whole world pretty well right now.

Mostly dead.

Step.  
Step.   
Step.

"You've been awful silent today." Meenah said, as she stared at the miles of cracked road ahead of them. The dashed yellow lines ran in between them.

"I could say the same about you," he said softly, eyes glued to the tar below.

Every step he took was timed precisely so Meenah's and his were completely different. Her pink sneakers were an ugly grey and worn down at the heels, while his red were frayed at the edges and torn in the toes. Rufioh could see his wiggling pigs through these hunks of garbage.

Meenah put on a manic grin, a broken look in her eyes.

"There's nothing you could talk about, I guess. Except the fact that all our friends are gone because of yesterday, and now we have no clue where we're heading to besides death-"

"Meenah." He said, exasperation and hurt evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Sorry," she murmured, looking up at the blue, clear sky.

Rufioh began to shuffle, his shoes scraping against the road. Meenah cringed, the sound an annoying slugger's movement.

"Stop dragging your feet." Meenah said, giving him a sharp look.

"Sorry..." Rufioh mumbled.

It's too soon. Too soon. For the both of them, the musty memories they buried so quickly were on their minds.

Their unusual sorries were not out of place, but with heads swarming with flocks of feelings of loss and heartache, they couldn't help but to just...

"Meenah, are you alright?" Rufioh stopped and looked back, just as she crumpled, letting herself sob helplessly on the ground.

"N-no!"

"I... Uh..."

"I wish they were here, I wish they had made it out, I wish I could have saved them!"

Rufioh went silent.

"Aranea's gone. Cronus is gone. Damara's gone. Latula's gone."

"Hey..."

Meenah looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We failed them, all of them!"

Rufioh felt his guilt getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry..."

Meenah kept crying, her tears soaking the asphalt.

"They lived for tomorrow! So did we! And... and..."

Moans could be heard in the distance. Grey figures draw nearer as they approached the narrow road.

"Meenah-"

"We failed!"

Rufioh crouched down and covered her mouth.

"I know it hurts now, but we have to leave."

Meenah's tears rolled down his fingers. His gut sank with fear as the figures neared, edging closer and closer and closer.

"Meenah, please. We have to leave."

She whimpered into his hands and nodded.

Rufioh let her go, getting up. Meenah mirrored him, getting up herself.

"They're coming." Rufioh murmured.

Meenah grabbed her axe from behind her back, starting to make a slow desperate run up the road.

The cans of food jangled and clattered as she ran.

Rufioh followed suit, pausing to look at the figures again.

They were oh so close... It was terrifying.

His head spun, swarming with the words and the screams from his memories.

Memories of them.

"RUFIOH!" Meenah shrieked.

He couldn't move, being tugged like a limp doll from one side to the other.

"MEENAH, GO!" He screamed, hoping he hadn't been imagining himself saying that.

"I can't," she said, dropping to her knees.

A fire lit in his belly, a final pulse of energy, as he was torn apart horrendously slowly.

"Do it for her." Rufioh said, crawling closer to Meenah.

"No..."

"Then do it for me."

"I-"

"My last dying wish is for you to go in. Go on. Make it to safety. Live for tomorrow, Meenah."

She let out a sob.

"I can't. I can't."

They drew nearer.

"MEENAH."

"I CA-"

"YES YOU CAN, NOW GO BEFORE THEY DIE IN VAIN!"

Meenah lifted her head to see Rufioh reaching out to her, fingertips nearly touching her, but bound by beasts.

With tears in her eyes, he begged her to go on.

And lifting herself up...

She swung her axe to behead the only thing left in her way.

Guilt.

Rufioh smiled as her pink sneakers walked on.

Step.  
Step.  
Step.


End file.
